Zombies!
by Miss Wipplesnit
Summary: Zombies have taken over Sugar Rush! Will the inhabitants survive? This is from an OC meme, so it stars mostly my OCs from Sugar Rush Racing School - don't like, don't read! I hope you like it though. It's my attempt at branching out from comedy and into a more serious genre. Rated T for violence, not adult themes or swearing!


_**ZOMBIES!  
**_

Hi guys! Firstly, I must give credit where credit is due – this is my filled in version of a meme, made into a story. Thanks to Levia2158 (on deviantart) for writing it!

Also, I bet you're really angry at me for not updating Sugar Rush Racing School, but I have had a bad case of writer's block and – prepare yourself – procrastination. I swear I don't mean to, but I'm on holiday, what do you expect? So, with promises of an update soon, I give you this quick one-shot about my OCs (from SRRS) and Rancis – he's the only real main character.

P.S: you will not know some of these, but Skits is "the boy with rainbow hair", Fiona's Julie's best friend, and Tootsie is "the girl who looks like Sakura".

_**Harry was just relaxing, watching TV with a can of Coca cola in his free period, when he started to drift off to sleep slowly.**__**  
**_

_**He dreamt he was walking through their common room, when suddenly, Julie ran in. "GUMMY BEAR IN THE MAIN HALL!" She screamed, before fainting. Harry runs in and warns Rancis, then they both drag/carry Julie outside. They could see the gummy bear, red and translucent, towering above them…**_

_**Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Harry, still sleepy, ran to answer it, and was surprised to see it was Julie!**__**  
**_

"_**Hey Harry!" She said.**_

"_**Hi Julie!" He replied. "Um, please tell me this isn't about the gummy bear." **_

_**Julie frowned, confused, and said "No, I don't - well, do you think you could tell me later? I've got to go to class. But Rancis asked me to give you this…"**_

_**Julie handed him a brown envelope, before running of to her class. Harry rolled his eyes. Rancis wasn't allowed to have a phone yet, so instead of texting like normal people he had a stack of notes he would ask people to deliver.**__**  
**_

_**Harry opened the envelope, which contains a note from Rancis saying "Don't forget orchestra practice!" He cursed and ran to find his flute. When he finally got to orchestra, fifteen minutes later, they had just started playing.**_

_**Halfway through Beethoven's symphony five, a loud crash ran through the room. A boy called Billie, followed closely by a girl called Sakura, went outside to see what it was. Sakura ran back in, ominously alone, screaming "ZOMBIES!"**_

_**Everyone was screaming and running out of the windows or the back door. Harry ran out into the hall of ages, the room with the achievements of past students. He found Rancis behind him, but he couldn't see anyone else he knew in the blur of people running past. As people began to flood out of the building, Julie bumped into the boys. **_

"_**Why are you just standing here? Let's hide in that cave behind the lemonade waterfall! Nowhere safer!" The boys agreed quickly, **__**and grabbed their metal instruments, whilst Julie produced a long knife from her backpack.**_

"_**Whoa, where did that come from?!" Cried Harry. "I always come prepared." Replied Julie.**_

_**The three were running as fast as they could to the lake, when Rancis suddenly fell behind. "Rancis!" Cried his companions. They quickly realised he had just banged into Jellysha, who was holding her head. "Where's the fire Rancis?" Asked Lysha, slightly amused. **_

"_**NO TIME TO TALK ZOMBIES GONNA EAT MY BRAINS!" Screamed Rancis. **_

_**Jellysha narrowed her eyes. "Zombies? I hate zombies. But I can help you guys! I just need to get something from my house, it's just up ahead!" She said. Julie and Harry exchanged worried glances. **_

"_**It is of vital importance to our journey!" Shouted Jellysha hurriedly. "Ugh, fine!" Said Harry. "Now, let's go!"**__**  
**_

_**They ran into the house, and then stopped dead. Summer was shuffling around in front of them, seemingly looking at photos and boxes with her back to them. She was groaning and failing to walk in a straight line though. They all froze. **_

_**Then, out of the blue, Julie ran forwards, hitting Summer over the head with her knife hilt and kicking her in the back.**_

"_**Always … be … prepared." She whispered to herself, white knuckles clenching her knife as the others regarded her in a strange sort of awe.**_

_**Jellysha ran into her room, and produced a box. She reached inside, muttering to herself, and then made a content noise.**_

"_**Ta da!" She said, flourishing the book she'd taken out. **_

"_**A book?" said Harry, obviously unimpressed. "Seriously Glow-eyes?"**_

"_**Not just any book my friend! The number one bestseller, 'Clearing your town of zombies for dummies!' best zombie killing book around!" She revealed proudly. "Now let's go far, far away!" She exclaimed.**__****_

_**"Hang on," Said Julie, puzzled, "What was Summer doing in your house Lysha?" Jellysha started to speak quickly. "Oh, you see, she had come to hide from the zombies, and I went out to get supplies – can you believe not a single store was open! Honestly! Well, I suppose then I didn't barricade the door enough – how do you barricade a door properly anyway? Is there like, a special guide or something? So, the zombies got in, and then – Hang on, what do you think zombies are made of? Anyway …" She ranted on and on as the others got bored and impatient.**__**  
**_

"… _**And then I was like, 'what do you mean you don't have chips'? And she said, 'we're all sold out!' and I mean really? What sort of shop runs out of chips? So, then I said, 'well, I need a pint of milk', and she was like-"**_

"_**SHUT UP LYSHA!" Shouted the other three.**_

"_**Well, excuse me for answering your question…" Muttered Jellysha, as they trudged along the cinnamon dusted road. They were halfway to the falls by now, not having seen a single zombie–**_

"_**HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!"**_

_**-I spoke too soon.**_

"_**Uh, nice zombies? HELP!" Cried a voice from around the corner. **_

"_**Uh oh," said Rancis, looking uneasy. "That sounded like-"… "Miela!" Replied the other three, as they took off running. **_

_**When they rounded the corner, they saw Miela surrounded by a ring of zombies, eyes wide with fear. When she saw them, hope lit up her **_

_**face. "Guys! Help me please! Even I can realise this is a bad situation!" **_

_**The four charged into battle. Harry and Rancis stabbed, jabbed and … hit with their flutes, and Julie cut off limbs and heads of any zombie she could find. Lysha shouted out random bits of advice from the book, as she struggled to get to Miela, who was fending of the zombies with a big stick behind a make-shift shield from a broken door.**_

_**Suddenly, a zombie came out of nowhere and threw Jellysha to the floor. It opened its mouth wide, and Jellysha squeezed her eyes shut. Then suddenly, the zombie was thrown off her, and she opened her eyes to see Harry had knocked the zombie in the mouth with his arm, then he helped her up. **_

"_**Gee, thanks Tin-brain." She muttered gratefully. "Anytime Glow-eyes." He half-smiled. They ran back into the fight.**_

_**But there were just too many zombies. Surrounded, they formed a circle and kept fighting, even though they knew it was pointless. "It is an honour to die beside you, my friends!" Shouted Julie over the moans of the undead, as the zombies closed in on them.**_

_**Suddenly, a loud crack was heard, and a zombie stiffened, and fell backwards. Every other participant in the battle, be they dead or alive, paused, looked down at the dead zombie, then up at … Twixxy, who was holding a pistol in her hands, Skits at her side. Everything was silent. Then, unexpectedly, Skits shouted "DIE ZOMBIES!" The two saviours, loaded with a pistol in each hand, started shooting each zombie until they were all gone, as the zombies launched themselves at them, their blood thirsty eyes striking fear in even the bravest people. It was thrilling to watch; the other five stood frozen, mesmerised, as their heroes shot down every last one of the undead.**__**  
**_

"_**Wow." Said Julie. **_

_**Twixxy sighed, relived. "Oh, thank goodness you guys are ok! I thought we'd be too late! Anyway, where are you headed?" Skits was about to say something, when he was cut off by Miela hugging him. **_

"_**Thank you." She sobbed quietly into his shoulder. He patted her back awkwardly. "Anytime." He replied softly.**_

_**When they reached the cave, and passed through the waterfall, they each took on a job to do, except Miela, who was so traumatized by her near-death experience she'd passed out as soon as they were safe. Twixxy regarded her fondly. "Bless her. Zombie attacks are not meant for innocent souls." She whispered quietly.**_

_**Harry started up a campfire, with the help of Rancis, who volunteered very bravely to get the firewood. Skits stood guard, watching out the curtain of water with constant vigilance. Julie took to making some dinner, as Jellysha studied her book. Twixxy set up some camp beds for everyone.**__**  
**_

"_**So," said Jellysha, turning to Twixxy who was busy with Harry's bed. "How did you and Skits find each other?" **_

_**Twixxy smiled. "Well, I was running from some of my friends who had been bitten, then I ran straight into Skits. We both pulled our pistols out, thinking the other was a zombie, when we realised zombies would just eat you, not defend themselves. Then, round the corner, came my friends the zombies, and we hid in a shop till they had passed us. And I suppose that's when we teamed up. Later we heard Miela shouting, so we ran to her. What about you?" **_

_**Jellysha grinned. "I literally ran into Rancis, then convinced them to help me get my zombie book, where we – well, Julie really, fought and killed undead Summer. Then, we heard Miela screaming too and, voila, here we are!"**__**  
**_

_**On the other side of the room, **__**Miela stirred, slowly coming to. She opened her eyes to see Harry staring at her. He had an odd look in his eyes, a sort of hunger. **_

"_**Holy Moses!" She screeched. "AHHH!" Screamed Harry, jumping back. **_

_**Everyone turned their heads to the source of the commotion. But Miela's eyes were on Harry's arm. "Harry?" She said slowly, in a shaking voice. "What's that?" He slowly looked at his arm, pulling back the sleeve. **_

_**Everyone gasped as the bite mark was revealed, grotesquely red and swollen, with black blood coursing through the veins spreading from it in every direction. He looked at it, face displaying no emotion, as he slowly said, "Shoot me."**_

"_**NO! NO! NO!" The shouts were heard echoing all around the cave instantly. Jellysha was crying "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have let you save me…", and Julie was yelling "We can't kill you Harry! We'll find a cure, we'll tie you up, we'll … we'll …" **_

"_**Julie, there is no cure for a zombie bite." Said Harry gently but firmly, placing his hand on her arm. "You have to shoot me, before I endanger the rest of you. I was ready to eat Miela earlier." Julie was actually crying now, tears pouring down her rosy cheeks, as were Miela and Jellysha and … Rancis, who was bawling, until Skits elbowed him.**_

"_**Anyway," Said Harry, regaining some of his former cheek, "If you're all too chicken, I'll do it." He stood at the edge of the cave, his friends gathered in a semi-circle around him. Skits marched forwards and handed him a gun. Smiling sadly, Harry took it. Even Twixxy was sniffling now, and Skits had tear tracks running down his face. **_

"_**Well my friends, this is goodbye. It's been nice knowing you. Just, do me a favour, would you? Don't die, and … Don't. Get. Bitten." He said, pronouncing the last three words with extra emphasis. **_

_**Finally, he gave them a sad little wave, and pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed across the cave, as Harry fell backwards, into the lemonade, all the way down.**__**  
**_

_**Julie hacked off yet another zombie head, feeling nothing, no emotions at all. Once Harry died, it was like her emotions had run out, and she was completely neutral to everything. But she could tell everyone wasn't. Miela still had tears running freely and constantly down her soaking cheeks, and Jellysha kept muttering "For Tin-Brain!" with every swipe of her makeshift spear. Gunshots were common, as they have been fighting all night. As Julie struck down yet another zombie, she felt a grim sort of satisfaction. So this is what revenge feels like.**_

_**Eventually, they got to sleep. But in the morning, they had a surprise waiting for them…**_

_**Julie woke with a start. Skits was shaking her, and she could see everyone else was already up and peering at something through the waterfall. She ran over and looked down. On the shore of the lake, she could see a tired Tootsie supporting a limping Fiona. Suddenly her vision tunnelled. Fiona, her best friend, was alive! She moved forwards, but Twixxy grabbed her. **_

"_**We don't know if they're zombies!" She hissed. "Uh, zombies don't help their wounded, they're definitely alive." Said Jellysha, reading from her book. Julie grinned and ran down the side of the cliff. "Tootsie! Fiona! You're alive!" They looked up in bewilderment, then their faces erupted with relief when they saw Julie.**_

"_**Thank skittles!" Yelled Fiona as she hugged her best friend. **_

_**Skits stuck his head over the side of the cliff. "Thank me for what?"**_

_**Safe and warm in the cave, with Rancis examining her wounded foot, Fiona told the others how they came to be there. Then, tentatively, she asked if they could join them. Twixxy crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. **_

"_**Well…" She began, then Rancis spoke up. "Twixxy, you can't send her back out like this. Her foot's badly wounded, she needs at least a day's bed rest. If you send them away, the zombies will catch them and they'll die." Twixxy sighed. **_

"_**The more the merrier I suppose…" She said, wandering off into thought.**_

_**Meanwhile, Skits was feeling like every new person who came and joined was another nail in his coffin. He was usually a calm, funny, talkative, enjoyable person, but maybe the zombies had infected hi with permanent depression. Anyway, if every person was a nail in his coffin, Miela was the one holding the hammer.**_

"_**I'm telling you Miela, there is no head zombie!" Shouted Skits, really losing his cool now. **_

"_**But there is honeybee!" Said Miela with wide eyes. "There isn't! And stop calling me honeybee!" He shouted, face screwed up in rage. **_

"_**Aw, honeybee, there is!" She replied, giggling. "NO THERE ISN'T!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. **_

_**Jellysha put herself in between the two calmly, like they were two naughty 5-year-olds. **_

"_**Calm down Skits, and Miela, stop teasing him. Now, from what I've read, there is NOT a head zombie. That's vampires. Now I know being trapped in this cage of a cave isn't pleasant, but damn it if I hear one more word out of you two I will sit you both in the naughty corner!" She finished very loudly. "Got it?" She said with a threatening tone, and they both nodded.**_

"_**Uh, Jellysha?" Said Fiona, timidly tapping Jellysha on the shoulder. "Yes dearie?" Said Lysha as she spun around, in a tone as sweet as pie and twice as deadly. **_

"_**We need more firewood, and me and Tootsie are making the beds, Miela's cooking, Twixxy's guarding, Rancis and Julie are asleep because they took the night shift, and Skits-"**_

"_**Can't pick out good firewood for the life of him." Finished Lysha. "You got it dearie, I'll get your wood!" Lysha wandered off into the forest, thinking deep thoughts. Thoughts so deep she didn't realise she walked on to a double stripe branch, and POOF! The branch was gone. **_

_**She fell slowly, slowly enough to contemplate the hoard of zombies underneath her, the inevitability of what was about to happen, and, with her final words, one whisper. **_

"_**I'm coming Tin-brain." She said softly as her body hit the ground.**_

_**Suddenly, an ear-splitting scream ran across the land. Everyone in the cave looked up, and then, like a worst nightmare come true, the water was pushed apart by two hands, as Summer sprinted into the cave, still petrified and screeching, and dove to hide behind a camp bed. Everyone turned their weapons on her, but she had eyes only on the entrance. Slowly, as no one came through, she turned to look at the others. Her clothes were torn, she had gashes and bruises, and a tight tourniquet wrapped around her arm, but she was still very much alive.**_

"_**Oops…" Said Julie. "Oops indeed! You knocked me out with your stupid clarinet!" Replied Summer angrily, hands on her hips, as if nothing had just happened. "Well, at least you're not a zombie…" Said Julie in vain. **_

"_**Yes, but I nearly was, thanks to you! I was just taking a look at some of Lysha's stuff, waiting for her to come back, and then I get clubbed over the head! Next thing I know, I wake up with zombies knocking the front door down! I've been running two days straight!" She yelled "And – and now Jellysha's dead." She finished quietly.**_

_**Everyone looked stricken at this news. Jellysha was dead? But how? She was right her with them – oh. The firewood, of course. But how would Summer know?**_

"_**Summer can I ask how you know Lysha's … dead?" Said Rancis, whispering the last word. **_

_**Summer was about to answer, but she arched her back suddenly. Twitching oddly, her skin paled quickly and her pupils diluted. Her teeth grew into fangs and she started growling and gargling, scaring the others out of their minds. She suddenly launched herself at Julie, but then fell to the floor with a loud bang, revealing a bite mark on her shoulder. **_

_**All of the others stare at Twixxy, who casually said "Gargling and growling. Fangs. Pale, greenish skin. Diluted eyes. I know an infected person when I see one."**_

_**Everyone was quiet for a moment, until Miela spoke. "Well, maybe she was the head zombie." She said innocently. **_

"_**I KEEP TELLING YOU THERE'S NO HEAD ZOMBIE! CAN'T YOU GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK LITTLE BRAIN?" Cried Skits, as he tips over the edge into madness. He got a crazy look in his eyes, and suddenly, out of nowhere, pulled out a knife and tried to stab Miela. **_

"_**NOOOO!" The survivors shout as a unit as they jump on Skits. They wrestle the knife out of his hands, then they tied him up whilst the Fiona and Rancis tended to poor Miela, who has a deep gash on her arm. They tied a tourniquet round it, and hope for the best. Then, the others came over, and they discussed what to do with Skits.**_

_**Unfortunately, they didn't realise Skits had untied himself, and was creeping towards them. Still crazy, he jumped the nearest person he could see; Fiona. **_

"_**Raaaaww!" He screamed. "AAAAAHHHH! Help Me!" She shouted. Tootsie kicked Skits in the face, but he was stronger and pounced on her, bringing some others down with them. Suddenly a fight broke out, everyone screaming and hitting each other, until Julie hollered "STOOOOP! Where is Skits? He started this!"**_

_**Finally, when they regained their humanity, they separated, only to find Skits lying still, unmoving, on the floor. They checked for a pulse and breathing, and attempted mouth-to-mouth, but he was gone, slipped into the eternal abyss. They lowered him off the edge of the cliff, with proper ceremony and heavy hearts, even Miela and Fiona, the latter of whom had been badly wounded in the fight, because they were kind and forgiving souls.**_

_**The next day, they were getting on with everyday jobs with little effort, all still shocked at what occurred last night. **__First Jellysha, then Skits, it all happened so suddenly… __**thought Julie.**_

_**Then, out of nowhere, they heard a truck horn beep. Surprised as they didn't think any trucks still worked, they ran to the edge of the cave and poked their heads out, to see Derek grinning at them from far below. "Hi you guys! Your saviour is here!" He shouted. They wondered down, curiously but cautiously. When they got there though, they had to laugh, and it felt great to do so. **_

_**Derek had painted the side of his van with the words 'Your saviour is here! Trading is my business, and I am Derek!' **_

"_**Congratulations Derek," smirked Tootsie. "You win the worst slogan ever prize!" She laughed. "Hey, I didn't have much time! But every word of it is true! I am Derek, I am here to trade, and I am therefore your saviour! So…" He said, rubbing his hands together, "I hear you guys have a large supply of firewood?" **_

"_**You heard right," said Twixxy, "But what's in there for us?" Derek smiled as he opened up the truck door. "Anything you need! Medicine, Food, camping supplies, lights, blankets, weapons… you name it, I'll trade it!" There was an enormous amount of supplies in there. **_

_**Medicine boxes stacked on top of each other reached the top of the truck, blankets lined the floor and walls, there were at least fifty torches hanging from the ceiling, and tinned food covered the shelves. **_

"_**We'll take seven torches, fifty tins of food, twenty boxes of medicine, five knifes, and seven blankets." Said Twixxy with finality. **_

_**Derek laughed, and said "That's going to take a lot of firewood! I also require a bed for the night." Twixxy shrugged. "You got it." They moved the supplies both ways, then talked until it was time to crash for the night.**_

_**The next morning, the survivors awoke to find Derek had vanished! Everyone was surprised he'd run off so fast, but accepted in without question. As they all got on with their day jobs, Rancis noticed something odd. Tootsie hadn't moved at all, and she was usually up first. He went over to her bed and cautiously pulled back the blankets. He gasped, horrified, as he beheld … An empty bed!**_

"_**SHE'S GONE! SHE'S GONE!" He screamed. Everyone ran over, and Fiona spotted something sticking out of the side of a pillow. "Look, a note!" She exclaimed, as five of them jumped on it to read it first. **_

**I have taken Tootsie with me, I didn't want the zombies to get her. Thank you for your hospitality, and the firewood! Derek x **

_**They all sighed a huge sigh of relief, and continued with their jobs. Derek and Tootsie were probably long gone by now, so there was no point in trying to find her. "Knew he had a crush on her." Mumbled Fiona under her breath.**_

_**Most of the survivors were having lunch when it happened. Luckily they'd remembered to put someone on guard duty.**_

"_**Uh, guys?" Said Julie nervously. "Yes Julie?" replied Miela in a cheerful tone, as she carried a box of medicine across the room. **_

"_**LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF ZOMBIES!" Screamed Julie. **_

"_**AAAAAHHHHH!" Screamed everyone else. **_

"_**Quiet everyone! To your battle positions!" Shouted Twixxy. They all ran to their positions, weapons mounted, ready for attack. When Twixxy gave the signal, she and Julie were going to start picking off the zombies from afar with their guns, then as they got closer, Miela and Fiona were going to throw the homemade bombs into their midst. If they got even closer, they would throw sharp or heavy objects like musical instruments, crates, torches, and spears at them. If they climbed the waterfall, they would use their knifes to decapitate them. It wasn't brilliant, but it was a plan.**_

_**They fought till the very end, which can be guaranteed. The guns took out many zombies, and the bombs blew the close proximity ones to bits. But they ran out of bullets, and of bombs. Throwing the objects only slowed their march, except the spears, which took out a few. As the zombies scaled the waterfall, the survivors knew it was hopeless. **_

"_**We fought with bravery, honour and dignity! We survived when none others did, and we stayed strong, even as our comrades slowly died beside us. So come on my friends, we can finish off a few zombies!" Shouted Twixxy with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. **_

"_**A few THOUSAND zombies…" muttered Julie.**_

_Well, this is the end, __**thought Fiona sadly. Her foot was killing her and the places where Skits landed on her weren't helping either. However, she kept throwing forks and stabbing and slashing with her knife. **_

_**It saddened her to kill zombies that had been her friends, as she slashed off Taffyta's head and kicked Citrusella down the waterfall. **__I hope someone remembers me, in years to come. Sugar Rush is nothing but a wasteland now, and soon the zombies will spread to the rest of the arcade. Will I be remembered as a brave warrior? Or some red-head NPC on a racing game? _

_**She stabbed another zombie through the heart, then looked around to realise Miela had disappeared. Her heart dropped to her shoes, and her stomach heaved. **__Sweet, innocent Miela … it was not her time. And nor was it Harry's time. Or Skit's. Or Jellysha's, or Summer's. I don't even know if Tootsie and Derek are alive – my saviours. I owe Tootsie so much, she saved me when I was on the verge of death. _

_**Fighting onwards, she watched, eyes misting over slowly, unable to help, as Twixxy was dragged down by zombies, over the edge of the cave, and down to the ice cold lemonade below. Continuing the battle, sliver streams dancing down her cheeks, she stretched herself to the limit, even when her body was screaming in pain and her vision grew so cloudy she could barely see. **_

_**But she could see something. A zombie, jaws open wide, had crept up unnoticed behind poor Julie, who was striking down zombie after zombie with her knife. "NOOOOOOOO!" Cried Fiona, as with some unknown force she propelled herself over to Julie, catching the zombie bite on her arm. She fell to the floor, shuddering, as Julie screamed "FIONA!" **_

_As I close my eyes to this world, __**thought Fiona, her last view a tearstained Julie, **__I leave behind my body, my pain, and my legacy. So, remember me. Remember us all._

_Remember._

_**The end.**_

Well, hope you guys enjoyed that, even if it was pretty tragic. What can I say, I'm trying to branch out from comedy! And I promise SRRS will get updated soon.

Thanks again to Levia2158!

This is Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodbye!


End file.
